Overleg gebruiker:YgoD
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:Apoo banaan pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Jillids (Overleg) feb 20, 2011 16:14 Voetbalmatch Hé, Pierius, wat denk je van een vriendschappelijke zondagswedstrijdje tussen VV Magnus Réal Sportas en FC Skeend? :) Echocho mrt 13, 2011 13:32 (UTC) :Natuurlijk, klinkt uitstekend! Een duel for old times' sake. :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 14:19 (UTC) ::Dat dacht ik ook! :D Hoe bepalen we 't best de score? Zouden we dit kunnen gebruiken of heb jij een betere tool? Echocho mrt 13, 2011 14:31 (UTC) :::Oh, en mag ie in 't Vondeegelstadion gehouwen worden? Echocho mrt 13, 2011 15:36 (UTC) ::::Ja, en ja. Klinkt uitstekend. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:15 (UTC) :::::Cool, bedankt! Ik deel de match op in blokjes van 15 min (met telkens kans om maximaal 1 punt te halen in dat kwartier). Succes! :) :::::Skeend - Magnus Totaalscore :::::00:00 - 15:00 1 - 1 :::::15:00 - 30:00 1 - 1 :::::30:00 - 45:00 2 - 2 :::::De eerste helft zit erop en voorlopig blijft het superspannend! :::::45:00 - 60:00 2 - 2 :::::60:00 - 75:00 3 - 2 Skeend scoort! Is de match daarmee beslist?!? :::::75:00 - 90:00 3 - 2 't Lukt Sportas niet om nog gelijk te komen, maar spannend was het wel! Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:39 (UTC) ::::::Nou, ziet er alvast veelbelovend uit! Natuurlijk komen er ook nog een paar vuile overtredingen van onze kant, we zijn immers wél mafiosi, dat schept bepaalde "verwachtingen". We zijn het onze kijkers verplicht, een paar schwalbes op z'n minst. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:36 (UTC) :::::::"We" zijn mafiosi, "we"?!? :p Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:38 (UTC) ::::::::We, als in: "Réal Sportas"... van die gluiperige spaghetti-vreters achter de schermen, zo corrupt als ik weet niet wat met aan het hoofd een trainer á la Berlusconi. :D Je weet, ik ben altijd de bad guys. :P Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:41 (UTC) :::::::::Ik zou bijna medelijden met je krijgen :p Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Bijna... :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:50 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, wel wat lullig dat Skeend wint wanneer ik de score 'regel', nou, ja, volgende keer mag jij 't doen. Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:40 (UTC) ::::::::Och, daar zit ik helemaal niet mee... maar pas wel op dat je zo geen vis in je krant vind morgenochtend. :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:41 (UTC) ::::::::*slik* :s haha, ben nu nog ff aan 't bepalen wie wanneer precies heeft gescoord ;) Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:48 (UTC) :::::::::Nou, ik laat me verassen! :P Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Ziezo! ;) Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:54 (UTC) :::::::::::Nou, van harte gefeliciteerd, FC Skeend, namens de spelersgroep en de staff van Réal Sportas. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 13, 2011 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::En FC Skeend feliciteert en bedankt ook Réal Sportas voor een fijne én sportieve(!) wedstrijd! :) Zo houden we de boel hier toch nog een beetje in leven! Echocho mrt 13, 2011 17:59 (UTC) Luister... Ik ben altijd bereid om mensen een 2e kans te geven. Jij dus ook. Je blok verloopt nu in augustus maar als jij bereid bent om die 2e kans te nemen en óók bereid bent om een paar kleine afspraken te maken dan wil ik die blok best inkorten tot half april. Om je 'verlies' bij de Llamada Awards maar als voorbeeld te nemen: Dit heeft hoogstwaarschijnlijk een reden, misschien zagen gebruikers hoe je tekeer ging op de overlegpagina, of wisten gebruikers van je verleden, of van je huidige 'daden'. Dit zijn natuurlijk allemaal dingen waar je zelf iets aan kunt doen. Je hebt geen andere accounts of bepaalde uitlatingen nodig om leuk te kunnen bijdragen op llamada (wat je zo te zien maar al te graag wilt). Het wordt is tijd om je leven te beteren. De keuze is aan jou, de mogelijkheid is er. Zie maar of je er wel of geen gebruik van maakt. Je kunt je reactie hier kwijt, en mocht je het aanbod aannemen, dan overleggen we dat verder per mail. Apoo banaan mrt 16, 2011 19:41 (UTC) :Apoo, het is mooi geweest. Ik heb wel meer dan slechts één kans gehad. En ik heb ook wel vaker gezegd te zullen vertrekken en het vervolgens niet gedaan - dat weten jij en ik allebei wel. Ik ben nog eventjes als IP-adresje teruggeweest, via een proxy om wat kleinigheidjes te verbeteren (hier bijv. mist nog een kaartje van Paralitum) maar ik heb er gewoon geen zin meer in. Ik ben eerlijk gezegd nogal teleurgesteld in de site en een aantal mensen erop. Ik wist heus wel dat ik geblokkeerd zou worden als ik die "bekentenis" zou doen (ook al hadden jullie al dan niet een vermoeden) en het was mijn bedoeling om geblokkeerd te worden. Ik ben er klaar mee. En Llamada red het ook wel zonder mij - ook al was ik tot aan mijn vertrek de meest actieve gebruiker. Met Geoman, Jillis, Wouter (en misschien ooit nog Echocho) zullen jullie het ook wel rooien. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 20:47 (UTC)